Let's Imagine with Barney (SuperMalechi's version)
Let's Imagine with Barney! is a custom clip show and a Barney Home Video released in September 11, 1997. Plot Barney takes B.J, Baby Bop and the kids on a trip to places from other episodes. Along the way, they remember fun times from Season 1-2 episodes. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Jackie (Novie Edwards) *Inez (Annick Obonsawin) *Matt (Jacqueline Pillon) *Digit (Gillbert Gottfried) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Just Imagine #The Land of Make Believe #The Wheels on the Bus #Sarasponda #Four Little Butterflies #The Frog on a Log #Silly Sounds #Down by the Station #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Tea Party Medley (Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man, Pat-a-Cake, Pease Porrige Hot, Sing a Song of Sixpence) #I Am a Fine Musican #The Airplane Song #A Camping We Will Go #If You're Happy and You Know It #Be Kind to Your Web-Footed Friends #We Like Rocks #Kookaburra #Little Cabin in the Green Forest #The Other Day I Met a Bear #Scary Stories #S'Mores #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Rickety Raccoon #I Love The Mountains #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The musical arrangements for "It's a Beautiful Day", The Land of Make Believe", and "Castles So High" were also heard in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The musical arrangements for "Just Imagine", "The Airplane Song", and "A Camping We Will Go" were also used in heard in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *The musical arrangements for "The Wheels on the Bus", and Down By the Station were also heard in "Round and Round We Go". *Though out this was a Season 3 Home Video, they used the Season 2 intro for the theme song, they used some of the clips used in this episode, the scene which the rainbow fades on Barney's swing (from Season 1-2) was used, and the Season 2 title card says "Let's Imagine with Barney". *This was the seventh episode to have eight kids. *Min wears clothes in Shawn and the Beanstalk and a long hair *Shawn wears clothes in Shawn and the Beanstalk and short hair *Tosha wears clothes and a hair-style in Shawn and the Beanstalk and a pony tail *Jason wears shirt and blue jeans in Shawn and the Beanstalk and a short hair *Keesha wears clothes in Barney's Adventure Bus *Chip wears clothes in Barney's Adventure Bus *Kristen wears clothes in Barney's Adventure Bus *Robert wears clothes in Barney's Adventure Bus *Four of the kids from this group (Shawn, Min, Tosha and Jason) also appeared in "Shawn and the Beanstalk" and "Barney Safety". *The other four of the kids from this group (Robert, Keesha, Chip and Kristen) also appeared in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *four Cyberchase Kids from this group (Jackie, Inez, Matt and Digit) also appeared in "Lost My Marbles" "Castleblanca" "R-Fair City" "Snow Day to be Exact" "Sensible Flats" and "Zeus on the Loose" *After the Barney Theme Song, when the kids arrive to the school playground, the music from "Sing and Dance with Barney" (when Keesha sees Jeff with a card) is used. *After the song It's a Beautiful Day, the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *This is another time that the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *During a scene where the kids are Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from "Sing and Dance with Barney' (when Kathy covers Barney's eyes before Min and Jason arrives) is used. *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hug him, the music from *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive from the gate door and BJ says "Hi everybody", the sound clip is from "Gone Fishing", except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground and greet Barney and the kids, the music from Releases *September 11, 1997. *,May 23, 2001. 1997 Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Waring *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) *Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer *Please Stay Tunded Bumper (1995 Version) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Barney and Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing *Credits *Actimates Barney Doll Promo *Barney Good Day Good Night Preview *Barney's Adventures Bus Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview (1996) *Barney's Campwannaround Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) 2001 Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Waring *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) *Kipper Preview *Please Stay Tunded Bumper (1995 Version) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Barney and Friends Intro (Season 5 Version) Closing *Credits *Barney's Making New Friends Preview *The Wiggles Music Video: Hot Potato *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) Category:Barney Clip Show